BBRAE WEEK 2K17
by Team Cloverred
Summary: BBRAE Week is a upon us. May 1st: Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements Vs Pining May 2nd: Primal Vs Awkward moments May 3rd: Firsts Vs Telling the Team May 4th: Goodbyes Vs Lips/Kiss May 5th: Casual Love Vs Marriage May 6th: Rainy Days Vs Beach/Ocean May 7th: Domestic Vs Doom Patrol/Justice League
1. Day 1

Rated Teen for some mature themes. BBRAE WEEK 2017 DAY 1

It had been a really long day, even longer than what any of the team members were use to. With the mission taking a turn for the worst the Titans were going on two days without sleep. Raven didn't remember if it was actually Gars excessive whining, Cyborg's computer alarms constantly going off, or Kori quiet pleas into the boy wonders ears, that sent the raven hair man over the edge or not. He was turning purple or well his face that is as he spun around and shouted. "Look around were on a deserted planet miles away from our ship and your telling me you want to sleep?!" His eyes were blood shot as he looked from each person. Out of all of them Dick needed the sleep the most.

Raven sighed. "We did past that hut thirty minutes ago..." her tone dry and low monotone as she clearly was drained.

Richard blinked as Kori looked like she was on the verge of tears she was always more emotional than normal with lack of sleep. "That tiny hut?!" He cried out.

"It's better than the stinking ground." Raven shot back. That was true the ground was unstable and would sink about two inches from their weigh. She glanced around at the others seeking some sort of backup.

Garfield couldn't help but nod. "Dude! My legs are killing me. It's our best chance, it's cold and getting darker by the second. At least we'd have shelter from the wind or god forbid rain if it storms. It will make our travels easier in the morning."

"There won't be much room.." Robin stated grumpily before a new thought popped into his brain. He gave a smirk to the green man. "Means _we'll_ be sharing space." He replied coyly. He knew for a long time just how the now lithe ropy muscular man had been pining after the dark mysterious beauty for years now.

Color rushed to the Changeling's face as he avoided Raven's gaze. "The warmth will do us some good." he replied lamely.

Raven rolled her eyes as she looked at Kori. "I'm sure you'll be tickled to that close to Kori anyways." She rose a finger, "If I hear anything that's not remotely snoring or soft breathing I'm out." She began trudging back towards the hut.

Cy exhaled deeply more than tired of the drama between his friends. "Just put me in a closet some where with a plug..."

"Room enough for me?" Raven asked looking at Cyborg turning around her boots squished in the soft green sinking ground.

"In the closet? I highly doubt it Raven. Plus I sleep standing up. I think you'd be more comfortable sleeping where BB crashes." He didn't even try to make a joke.

Gar felt the blush creep over his skin. He was to tired to argue with Cy, or even himself for the matter. "I don't bite promise" he said with a fanged smile as they trudged back towards the small shack.

Raven tossed a glare at Cyborg wishing he'd keep that big mouth of his shut. She took a deep breath knowing that sleeping next to the Changeling wouldn't be the worst thing ever. They had slept right next to each other before. _'Plus he's got that body to keep us warm.'_ Came stupid thought from only Azar knows which emotion. She sighed rubbing her temples. She was beyond tired half convinced that she'd be in coma like state to care anyways.

Finally the team made it to the dark dismal hut. With the Empath the first inside she nearly began crying herself when she saw the state of the place. It was literally a shack with a grass roof. The floor was made of something that looked like golf course turf. As she scoffed she realized if she really tried she may be able touch one wall with one hand and the other side with her left.

It was small but Gar had a point it would keep them out of what ever weather conditions may occur. She flopped down sighing her skin erupted in goosebumps telling her that it wasn't really all that warm in here either. Gar stepped in glanced around and quickly found a spot next to the left wall. He laid down and let his body instantly relax. His skin was warm and soft as it was all covered in a soft peach fuzz hair so the cold didn't seem to affect him as much.

Dick grabbed Kori's hand led her to the right side pressing his back against it for support he moved and let the Princess curled into him, making him the big spoon. Cyborg curse under his breath wondering why he thought there would be some source of electricity on this damn freaking planet. He sighed pulling out his battery back up and leaned up against a corner. His human body could sleep and his maniacal body could charge back up.

Garfield took off his sweater he'd brought and made it into a small pillow with just enough room to share. It was small but it was perfect in his eye because he was going to be near her, and to be honest he always slept better next to her.

Raven's eyes lingered on her teammates as they got comfortable. She sighed breathing in slowly and focusing on her mantra. That's when Gar looked up at her. "Would you like to lay next to me. I'll keep you warm." he offered expecting a sharp wit comment. Raven who had closed her eyes, opened one eye to look at him. "I will lay down just give me a second." She replied. Gar nodded, closing his eyes shocked that she was even agreeing to such crazy requests. _'She must really be tired.'_ He thought.

Dick had taken off his cape and draped it over him and Kori kissing her softly. "Good night my love."

"Goodnight to you too dear love" She pushed closer to him. She didn't mind the cold so much as she enjoyed being in his arms.

Raven focused her magic letting her chakras align. Breathing in and out she counted softly in her head as the sound of of her teammates soft breathes lulled her. She felt her body start to nod off and she sighed laying down as sleep took over her body.

Gar shifted a few times everyone's breathing in his ears. He laid there for a few minutes trying to focus on sleep, it wasn't until he felt her lay next to him did he finally calm down enough to fall asleep.

-

Hours later Raven began tossing and turning curling into a fetal position trying to keep warm. Her cloak seem to help some what but her bare legs didn't help at all. Stirring Gar moved from where he was, the sound of her floundering had woken him. He moved to where she was first putting his sweater over her bare legs. He then moved closer to her. He was close enough she'd feel his warmth but not close enough that they were touching.

Her body seemed to be grateful for the warmth he offered her as the tremors seemed to fade. As the night carried on Raven began having vivid dreams of aliens with long sharp claws tearing her skin to shreds. She whimpered and cried begging for help in her sleep.

Finally aroused by noise Dick looked over at the the girl just inches away from Kori and Gar. "Gar!" He exclaimed. "Do something." He hissed worried about waking the others.

Gar peeked at him with a helpless look. He had been trying to figure out exactly what to do and Robin's hiss wasn't helping. He chewed his lip before gathering his confidence. He slowly wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her flush with his body. His arms strong yet gentle as he whispered. "Shhh it's okay Raven. I've got you now. You're safe." he curled around her hoping it made her feel protected and perfectly willing to suffer the black eye he knew this would cause.

Instantly her whines stop as she sighed softly and buried her face into the mans shoulder. Her body still trembled but at least her crying was no more. Her breathing steadied and she whispered something in her sleep that wasn't English. He relaxed with her gently rocking her in his arms. "I'll keep you safe. I promised just sleep." Eventually the young woman completely relaxed letting her mind ease. Her dreams changed so she was in field of flowers.

Morning came far to quick for the Titans, and perusal Robin was the first one up. He eat an energy bar and walked around the perimeter of the hut waiting for the others.

Raven sighed softly as warmth had been the only reason she didn't open her eyes. Softly pressed her face into the hood of her cloak humming under her breath. She was rubbing her body right against his. Gar blushed as he tried to keep his body relaxed as he took one last deep breath of her scent. "Hey Rae.."

She shifted slightly leg brushing against his up legs. "What is it Gar?" She asked her brain not fully awake yet.

Gar whined a bit as he tried to keep his breath even. "Please be careful." He placed one hand on her leg keeping it from going up further on his leg.

She whimpered again before her hand rested against his stomach. "Okay." She replied not understanding.

He held his breath for a second cursing the fact that he was a 20 something year old man that always woke up _excited._ Now throw in somebody your incredibly attracted to in close proximity and you definitely have an erection that her hand is just inches from. This was of course the perfect time for Raven to flip over on her side nearly rolling on top of him and right into his pelvis. He but his lip hard to keep quiet to no avail. "Raeeee!" he cried grabbing her hips, hoping she wasn't too mad.

Raven woke up with a start her eyes focusing as she looked up at him. "What in the world?"

"I tried to warn you." he said defeated, his face was nice shade of deep purple. She licked her lip her eyes focusing on his face. Good Azar he really had changed over the past few years. She was resting her hands on his chest. "Sorry." She stated.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. You just were so cold." He explained his morning glory was pressed right against her hip and stomach. She flushed as she could feel his body working properly. She sighed tucking her hair back. "Thanks."

"No problem." he was waiting for her to move before he attempted to keep some dignity.

"COME ON you to love birds, there will be plenty of time for that after." Cyborg's voice boomed causing them both to jump and flush even brighter.

Raven closed her eyes breathing in his warm lemon scent and climbed off of him. He took a deep breath and let his mind speak, "You smell like heaven by the way." He pulled on his uniform trying to get the irritating thing to ease.

"Really? I'm gross I haven't showered." She answered running her hand through her mess of hair. He simply nodded with his fanged smile. Raven bit her lip and handed him, his sweater. "Thank you."

Once outside Kori stretched and smiled. "That was much needed, Thank you Dick."

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as I thought. Thanks for suggesting it Raven." Dick answered.

Raven looked to the ground as she whispered. _"Yeah not bad at all."_


	2. Day 2

**BBRAE WEEK DAY 2 May 2nd:** Primal Vs **_Awkward moments NSFW_**

Everyone has awkward moments in their life, and Raven was no exception to this. She just wasn't use to having them with him. This particular day was by far one of the most awkward moments of her young life. It was mid February and she was dreaming in her queen size bed. Tangled in silk sheets and his arms she was completely and utterly _tranquil_. He woke her up by kissing softly on her neck. His hands grazing over her smooth skin. As his warm breath danced over where his lips had been. She hummed raising her hips her eyes fluttered. "Gar?" She asked curiously wondering if it was really time to wake just yet.

He nipped warm pale skin with a purr. "Today is all about you baby. I'm going to make you want me so bad."

"Oh?" She asked lazily resting her hand over her eyes. "How come your being so nice to me?" She asked in a hum like she had forgotten what day it was.

Instead of giving the normal answer he surprised her by saying something different. "Because I love you. You my everything and I always want to make you happy." his fingers strumming her inner tight.

Her response was a small breathy scoff followed by, "I thought you were going to say that dreaded word."

He leaned down kissing her neck. "What word is that?" He questioned.

"You know that B word."

"I know you hate it so I won't say it." He answered darting his tongue out. That's when her perfect small smile pressed on her lips as she finally opened her eyes. He smiled more as he carefully let his fingers brush over her clit like he was handling the most precious gem in the world. Raven legs tensed as he touched her. Her core instantly heating up. "Mmm." She shuttered.

"I'm going to make you want me so bad that tonight you'll melt in my arms." He breathed softly.

Raven flushed but rolled her eyes. "You're such a tease Gar."

"You love it. Now get dressed." He'd bought her a new dress and new undergarments. He pulled away from her and grabbed her the hanger. It was black, the perfect color in her opinion. A square neck line and a tight torso. The skirt flowed out evenly and would make her legs look so tempting.

She eyed the dress before sitting up on her elbows. "Don't tell me what to do Gar after all it is my...-" She warned. "But we'll be late if you don't." He whined giving her a puppy dog look and heading towards their bedroom door.

She got up stretching and yawning slightly. Shes slipped into her new outfit and grabbed a pair of black flats. Her black dress hugging her curves perfectly. She turned glancing at the mirror. "How do I look?" She asked turning slightly and smoothing out her short hair.

"As amazing as ever babe. and very tempting." He offered. As he shifted she noticed he was dressed up some. In a good pair of jeans and a tucked in button up shirt. Blue her favorite color. He had rolled up the sleeves letting his green arms free and she could see his deep blue veins in his arms.

She smiled looking at him and pecked his lips. "You look handsome." She said softly curling into his arm her opposite hand on his chest. "Lead the way."

He lead her though their small home they shared together and to his Jeep. "I've got a day planned for us."

"You don't have to out for this day. It's just a another day."

"Too late, already done." he stated opening the car door for her.

She squeezed his side before sliding in to the seat and buckling the belt.

"So what's that market you love?" He asked handing her blue thermos that was full of her favorite tea. He was on a mission today that was clear. She took it gratefully and cautiously sipped it. "You mean the street market on James street?" She asked smoothing out her black dress.

"Yeah that one." He nodded "I couldn't remember what street it was thanks." He drove to it and paralleled parked perfectly. "Step one is flowers." he announced plainly.

Raven looked at him curiously. "Okay?" She offered her hand to him much more comfortable with him than she had been a few months ago. He slipped his hands in hers. "They have fresh orchids in today."

Raven smiled softly looking up at him. "My favorite." She whispered.

"I remembered from last time."

"You're getting major points today Gar." She replied her eyes moving and looking at all beautiful art on sale.

"Good. I need all I can get." He joked as they moved through the market. Suddenly he felt his hand being tugged on. Raven had spotted a glass ornament elephant. "Hold on Gar look." She pointed to the green and teal elephant. "For Jinxie?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled. "Sir, we'll take this one." He pointed and had it wrapped up for them. He paid for it handed her the carefully boxed item.

She smiled. "It reminds me of you. Being green after all maybe I'll keep it for myself." She smirked. "Oh?" he asked leading her to the flower display they'd come up see. Raven looked over them in awe before settling on orange and purple one. They are all so beautiful but this one made her happy. He bought her the largest healthiest looking plant as she leaned down to pick it up, he let his fingers brush over the back of her knees. A spot he's learned instantly turned her on.

Raven jumped spinning around "Garfield Logan!" She cried out looking at him.

"What?" he questioned with an innocent smile. I lost my balance is all." He now held the flowers. "Shall we run these home real quick?"

Raven eyes narrowed. "Are you going to accidentally bend me over a table too?" She asked in hushed whisper. He purred his eyes mischievous. "Now there's a delicious thought." he countered moving towards the car. Raven shivered as she felt her body getting excited once more. _Damn that man._

He watched her get in before starting the drive back to the apartment. His hands resting on her knee. Before travelling up her thigh and under her dress. She gripped his wrists breathing softly. "What are you doing? I know you can smell me you don't have to touch to know." Garfield purred as his eyes glanced at her as he drove. "But your smell begs me to touch you."

"You're just asking for trouble." She whimpered.

"Oh you know it" his fingers crossed the lace that rested on her clit. She whimpered grinding her hips for that much needed friction she craved from him.

"Oh my dove, is so wet today." he pinched her clit, he drove them home teasing her the entire drive. "It's your fault." She moaned moving in her seat and letting her eyes close. He slipped his finger under the lace and into her. This simple action made her body ache in pleasure. She whimpered loudly as her breath caught. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Quite the opposite love." he stroked her g-spot as he pulled into the driveway. "Shall we put your flowers on the table?"

Raven was pulsating, "I'll just wait here." knowing he would only tease her more in there.

He smirked going to carefully set up her flowers he wondered if she could really resist him. While in the car Raven did some breathing exercises clearing her head. Eventually Garfield got back in the car. "Now ready for lunch?" He asked restarting the car.

She smiled lazily at him. "Yes I'm starved." He smiled driving them to her favorite restaurant that didn't really serve anything vegan. Raven gaped at him as they pulled into the valet parking area. "This is an expensive birthday."

"OH!" He exclaimed. "You said the B word." He smirked leaning and letting his breath kiss her lips. "You're worth it baby." he smiled pulling away and getting out. They were greeted and seated in a corner booth like table. "I love you." He whispered watching her slide into the booth.

"I love you as well, even if your torturing me." she said softly.

"Oh but it will be so worth it baby." The green man slid in and as he did, he let his hands find the back of her knees. He stroked them softly.

She hummed before scooting farther away from him. "Now Gar what is the plan tonight?" Trying to keep her mind on something other than what her body wanted.

"To wine and dine you and then make you forget everything but my name."

She shook her head. "Such a charming mouth you have."

"oh I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune about my mouth later." he winked. "But in all seriousness, I just want you to know I put a lot of thought into you."

The Empath's eyes looked up at his and she offered her hand to his. "I know you have. Thank you for taking me to my favorite places."

He smirked. "Then why you running away from me?"

"Because if I don't, I'll jump you right here right now and with a rather large audience all present." she said bluntly.

He smirked. "Come kiss me." She rose a brow before leaning into him and pecking him softly.

He purred softly as he pulled her closer again. "I miss you when your too far away."

Raven sighed taking a drink of her favorite wine. "I know Gar. Your aura is so bright when it's with mine."

"It because I love you and your complete my soul." He explained.

"And I love you too." She whispered looking at him.

* * *

After very hearty and delicious lunch. Gar gently took her hand. "Ready for home?" She took one last swallow of her drink and nodded. He smiled as he lead them to their car before starting the same process as earlier. His fingers touching her knees. She closed her eyes not saying a word as her desire pooled. His fingers found the similar path and soon pinched her clit. Rubbing it in small circles he watched her face for a long time. She took deeply until her body began giving into his magic fingers.

He began working her up as they pulled into the drive way. "You ready for me baby?" She eyes bright as she bit her lip. He lead her into the low lit dining room. "I believe you asked for _over the table?_ " Her heart was thumping loudly as she looked at him definitely remembering what she had said. "I'll take anything at this point."

He pushed her to lean on the table. Using his knees he spread her legs open and hiked up her dress. There was her new purple lace that he adored. He carefully sighed bending down and licked over her wet panties. "Mmm such a heavenly taste." His words alone made her clench. He slowly slid the underwear down her legs. "I can't wait to be deep inside of you." he whispered undoing his pants. anticipation was killing her as she felt bare and exposed. Suddenly she felt him. With one solid thrust he was buried deep inside her.

She let out a moan that was loud enough to wake the dead. Colors and air seemed to swirl around her as she felt her body clench and give in. One thrust and she had orgasmed. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt. Suddenly she heard something.

Garfield moaned softly knowing her body all too well. "Mmm baby did you just come for me?"

Jinx had picked the wrong moment to come back from India and surprised her best friend. After all it was her birthday. Maybe she should've knocked instead of using her key. Yeah knocking would have been better. The pink haired girl stood stunned as she got a eyeful. "I'll um... Come back later." She mumbled clearly embarrassed.

Raven laid her face on the table embarrassment radiating deep inside her body. "Hi Jinx!" She stated raising her arm. There was so much emotions swirling around her she felt like she was dizzy.

Jinx shook her head. "Nope never was here didn't see anything. I just be outside." and with that she exited quickly.

Garfield sighed watching her leave. "and I was doing so well."

"Ugh." She sighed. "This may be the most awkward feeling I've ever had."

"You're telling me. She got an eye full of my very green ass." he laughed.

She rested her head on the table. "At least it wasn't your entire body."

"You're still wearing your dress babe. Plus you look a hell of a lot better then me." he smirked giving another quick thrust.

"I meant at least we weren't naked." She hummed. "This could be worst, And besides Jinx has seen me naked before." She reasoned.

"Wait what?!" he exclaimed, "Why has Jinx seen you naked?"

Raven got up and looked at him over her shoulder. "Because were best friends I've seen Star naked a bunch of times too. I don't know why girls do odd things."

"Guys don't do that...I guess that's normal." He whined as he pulled out of her. "Baby did I lose the momentum I built all day?"

She flushed. Looking at him and his still very erect cock. "I'm sorry I'm just so embarrassed, you did build me up... You can do it again after Jinx leaves." She said softly. "I know it's not how you want the night to end but I promise I still want you, just later." She asked leaning up against him.

He gave her a small smile. "It's all about you today babe, and your sexy as ever so I can wait." he pulled up his pants. "I love you, but you better not plan anything else for tomorrow you be too tired for it."

She gave him a smile and a kiss. She moved over to the door calling her friend. "Jinxie!"


	3. Day 3

**BBRAE WEEK DAY 3 May 3rd:** **_Firsts Vs Telling the Team_**

Raven gave him a cautious look as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "We can do this." He grinned at her. "And we won't have to hide anymore." He ran his green thumb over the back of her hand. "Words or kisses?"

Raven looked confused. "Kisses?" She inquired her heart pounded they were coming out to their friends today after nearly a year of a secret relationship she was taking a chance on him.

"I could just, you know.. kiss you." He smirked shyly

Her eyes got wide as she bit her lip. "I don't know if that's a good idea." She stated. "It is our first public date after all."

"I just thought it may be easier then telling them with words." he shrugged.

Raven took a deep breath. "I suppose that's a good point." She licked her lip. "Do I look okay?" She was dressed for the annual dinner party at the famous Royal Hotel. A pale jade dress with black accents clung to her curves perfectly. She knew tonight would be the last time she would be considered single, even if she hadn't been for a long while.

"I love you in green." He whispered in her ear as he can pulled her into his chest for a second. His breath on her ear. "Even if it's not me wearing you." He took a step opening the door. Just his tie was Jade matching her dress and bringing out his eyes.

Raven gave him a look while her eye sparked with desire something's she couldn't always hide. "Words like that and you won't be leaving this house." She warned.

"Or we'll be returning really early." He countered. He lead her to the common room. Where Star was helping Cyborg with his tie. "Oh friend Raven! I like the green." She grinned.

Raven looked down smoothing out the silk fabric "Thank you Kori. I was inspired."

Dick came up in his royal purple tie matching his date of course. "Everyone ready?" he asked tugging on his watch.

Star nodded. "Oh by the what?"

Cy was watching the two of them. "You know you two almost match.." he replied suspiciously.

Garfield looked over at her before looking at back at him. "So we do." He stated cool and calm.

Raven looked at him wondering when it was actually time to kiss. "Just was inspired." Raven flushed looking at him. "Kori you look radiating." She smiled knowing it would lift the girls spirits.

Of course to be expected the comment left Kori floating and beaming with joy. "Why thank you the most!"

"Yeah we look great let's go." Dick pushed them along, knowing that being late was the last thing he needed.

Raven smiled taking small breathes her mantra constantly being mumbled under it. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She did love the Changeling that's why she had agreed to let everyone in on the secret. Finally let her heart free.

As they pulled up Cy spotted Karen his long time girlfriend and went to bring her back over to them. being the fifth wheel really sucked, and despite the refusals of the two it was clear there was something between the beauty and the beast.

The elegant woman smiled at all their friends with pure childlike excitement in a more modest dress that brought out her skin tone she grabbed her boyfriend's metal hand. "Hey Sparky." She kissed his cheek. "You look lovely Bee." He smiled at her.

Dick guided Star to the stairs eager than ever. "You look beautiful tonight Star." he whispered.  
Kori smiled. "Thank you Robin. You're most handsome." She paused spying Gar, "Something strange is going on." she murmured.

Garfield opened Raven's door and held out his hand for her. Raven hesitantly grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

He smile only grew. "You're the most beautiful girl here tonight"he didn't let go of her hand.

Dick looked around. "Trouble?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't think so." Her brow furrowed.  
"What's wrong? He asked.  
"Look." She answered motioning towards their friends who were hand in hand.

Raven looked down as if pondering something. "When we walk in to be announced... That's when you should kiss me." her voice shook a bit.

He nodded. "Perfect." he licked his lips. "Babe, _forever._ " he whispered knowing only she would understand the word had how she used it more often then even _love_.

Raven took squeezed his hand. " _Forever_ and ever." Garfield smiled as they moved up to the entrance and the grand stair case.

Dick spotted what she was talking about as the doors opened. Before he could ask the doorman nodded at them. _**"Presenting the Teen Titans."**_ He announced as they stepped forward and everyone began clapping and snapping pictures.

Garfield swallowed down his nervous energy as they were announced in pairs. When Raven's name was followed by his, he carefully dipped her back holding on to her waist and pressed his lips right against hers. Kori let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she looked at Dick. Raven melt into his arms his kiss, letting him take control of the situation. She sighed as she heard cheers and loud shouting.

Bee smirked. "Well it's about time."  
Cy shook his head. "I'm glad it's finally happening, now we can stop pretending they haven't had it bad for each other years now." Dick blinked before looking back at Star. "Did you?" He asked.  
Kori shook her head. "It is most wonderful though." She smiled looking at the happy couple.

Garfield pulled away slightly letting his eyes gaze into hers. "If I didn't think you'd kill me I'd ask you to marry me." 

Suddenly the crowd hushed as if they could hear what was being said to the Empath. "What did you just say?" Raven gaped at him. and just like that he was dropping to his knee as he bit his bottom lip. "Forever?" he suggested holding out a small amethyst ring.

Suddenly there was a soft gasp as a chandelier exploded. Raven wide eyed threw her hand up as black magic encased the room. Twisting her wrist she fixed the beautiful piece before it rained glass on all the guest heads and hung it perfectly back into place. "Garfield." She whispered.

"Say yes!" Someone shouted from the crowd. This in turned followed a "YES! Say yes!" The crowd cheered.

Kori danced happily. "Oh what a magical night, Raven friend you must say the yes."

He smiled at her softly the rest of the world didn't exist. "Yes Raven?"

Her heart was pounding as she looked at him then the whole crowd. What was an few eternity seconds later she finally answered, "Yes." She answered so softly only his train ear would have heard it.

His smile grew huge as he kissed her again slipping the ring on her finger. "I figured go big or go home." he whispered. Raven gave him her almost smile. As the crowd erupted in cheers.

"It's a celebration!" The Mayor announced.

He smiled as he looked to their fans, friends and Gotham city. "Thank you for your support." he grinned for a picture, then helped her down the stairs. With her hand in his, he swept her into a slow dance.  
Raven placed her head on his shoulder. "Was this your plan the entire time?"

"Kinda...I really thought I'd chicken out." Raven pressed her lips to his green prickly cheek. " I'm glad you didn't, I love you Garfield Logan."


	4. Day 4

**BBRAE WEEK 2017 DAY 4 May 4th:** Goodbyes Vs **_Lips/Kiss NSFW_**

Raven didn't know how long she had been starting at his lips, she just knew that moments before those same pale green lips had just pecked her alabaster lips. It was soft gentle and sweet, that always left a tingle. One comparable to mint. Her first, she felt her heart start hammer. He had really given her first kiss? Then her second, he was even more confident this time. His hands touched her cheek as he brushed his lips over hers. This time letting them linger for a moment. Her eyes fluttered as she let him do that magical thing he did before. Like a spark moved down her back she wondered why she had waited so long to let him do this.

 _...And_ so it goes. This spark was like the sun instantly igniting a spark deep into her body. What she didn't realize was the light from this kiss would develop a small little seed in her heart. As time when on, she received, and sought out more of that lip to lip contact. This of course caused the seed to grow sinking and embedding it's roots into her heart. Ultimately making him the number one person she cared for most in her life.

His kisses always started out gentle even when he was feeling playful or strong willed. He took great care to make sure his kisses weren't something to regret. Tasting of lemon and spearmint making feel like she was in an orchard or deep in the mountains. She couldn't help but melt every time his mouth invaded hers.

She grew quick to enjoy the way he kissed her from pecking her lightly and rapidly, to long and steady like her mouth was an adventure that he wasn't able to get enough of. The lazily days spent in her room as she let herself dive deep her mind often swirling with thoughts of him and leaving her lips bruised.

He craved her, in a way he never knew was possible. The second their lips brushed every hair on his body stood on end. It was like somebody flipped on the electricity. It coursed through his body driving him to seek it out. Like the sweetest candy he'd ever tasted. She made him feel more alive then he ever thought possible.

* * *

One late afternoon, he smiled brightly as he knocked on her door. Everyone else in the house was sleep due to a late night mission. Everyone but he couldn't help but missed her, and her kisses.

Looking up from her book she didn't have to guess who it was. She quickly got up and opened her door curiously. "Garfield?" She asked looking over him.

He looked around his lip tucked under his top teeth. "Can I come in?"

Her eyes watched his mouth and she felt her stomach drop. "I suppose maybe for a moment?"

"I just need a few minutes of your time" he promised. Sure it was selfish but she had yet to complain. She stepped back letting him in. At this is when he got a good look at what she was wearing. A dark tank top that left nothing to the imagination and boyshort cut underwear. He bit back a moan. He waited for the door you shut before his hands cupped he chin and his lips found her. Gentle yet passionate. He carefully slipped his tongue over her bottom lip watching the shiver travel through her body.

Her skin erupted in goosebumps as she whimpered surprised but his actions. Her mouth moved with his as her eyes closed. His tongue soft and warm with a rough patch that touched hers. His tongue cornered around it as he fought for some sort of dominance in her mouth. She moaned softly as her body instantly came alive. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue battled with his.

His hands traveled down her body as she pushed her towards her bed. His mind racing as his lips moved to her neck. Her thoughts were racing as well as she let him push her on to the bed. She fell back onto the bed lifting her head as his lips carcass her skin. Every kiss started the same, his lips ghosting over her skin with his warm breath tickling each nerve below closing around the kiss. Delicate and exciting.

She arched her chest up her skin was radiant as the moon light peeked through her window on to her skin. Her hands moved to his hair as each kiss was kiss was different. It still started the same soft way but ended with a nip to her skin. This shot a warm sensation straight through her body down in between her legs. She let out a whimper once more looking at him. "Did you just bite me?" She asked.

He glanced up his face flushed. He could smell her excitement. "I did.."

She bit her red lips. "Do it again?" She asked quietly. He started kissing the other side of her neck before nipping that side. He watched it turned pink. This once again made her feel like she was on fire. "Mmm." He moaned into her skin as he now kissed over her exposed hip. She hummed gently as she was breathing quickened. "Gar."

"yes Rae?" he asked into her skin

"Are you?" She asked unsure of what she was saying.

"Am I what?" he asked watching her now.

"Are you going lower?" She asked

His eyes lit up. "May I?" The idea fully excited him.

The words made her breathless. "Okay." She answered softly. He kissed lower over the edge of her panties. His warm breath travelling through the thin fabric. His eyes watched hers as his lips kissed over where her clit was. Ravens breath hitched as she realized just how different his kisses could be. His fingers slowly brushed her underwear down her legs. She flushed as she was very exposed now. This was new to them and she had to take steady breaths to keep calm. She kept her mind focused while trying to relax her body.

He gently brought his warm lips to kiss the mound of he was exposing. Before his tongue brushed over her clit unknowingly. Raven shook as a loud noise came from her body. Book flew off her bookcase and on to the floor as she gazed down at him. "Gar." His lips turned up into a delicious grin. He made his tongue flat as she licked over the spot that got the initial reaction. Then he flicked it all while watching her face. Never in a million years had he expected this.

 _ **THUD!**_

Another set of books went flying as she whimper and shook. She didn't know this could feel like this. It was sinful and yet wonderful all combine into one. He purred as he kissed over it yet again. Her whimpers and writhing drove him wild and egged him to continue. Every fiber of his body begged to not stop. He sucked and swirled begging her to give in to what ever high she could find.

The beauty's hips bucked into his mouth as she moaned deeply. She began to feel all tingly as heat rose up her stomach a shock ran up her spine. She sighed as her head felt clouded. He could smell the increase in arousal. He kept up his assault giving her his full attention, he never though of all people he'd be allowed to do this to her. And he loved very second of it.

She moaned and let her heart pound into nothing as she felt like she was floating. Her eyes rolling back in her head. the smile on his face was hidden as he lapped her clean then licked the remains of his mouth. He rested his head against her stomach watching her face. Her chest rose and felt evenly as she came down from her bliss. "Wow." She whispered into the air.

This made his boyish grin was plastered on his face as pride emitted off him. "That good huh?"

She let exhaled deeply and looked down at him her hands tangling in his hair. "I didn't know it was suppose to be that intense." she confessed.

"I'm glad it was."

"I'm glad you knew what you were doing."

Time moves on as usually does and before long the two of them became _best friends,_ _lovers_ and then eventually _husband and wife._ It was a cold winters morning, Raven had been at the hospital most of the night. Offering her support and love for her best friend. Just as morning broke Jinx West delivered a healthy little girl named Ember. Everything was beautiful and magic as she watched the new mother feed her baby. She kept her emotions off her face as she felt completely and utterly green with envy.

It was hours later that night and Raven had been worn and torn so many times that night. She knew that another reminder was on the kitchen table where she left it the previous night. She walked in and looked around as her body sank to the floor. Garfield hadn't even bother to look at the test. He moved to his wife pulling her gently into his arms. His lips started on her neck. "With time love." he kissed up to her lips as his strong arms rocked her. His lips gentle as the day he first kissed her. "You're perfect." another small kiss. "You're all I need." This one a little more intense and passionate.

Raven let her tears fall down as she clung to her husband. "I'm being selfish." She whimpered.

"How are you bring selfish?" he kissed her again looking at her with gentle eyes.

Her voice broke as she confessed the one thing she hadn't before. "I just want a child so bad. I want a family with you."

"I know baby..I want to give us one too." He pressed his lips on hers and lifted her up. He carried her towards their room. All his kisses were soft and purposeful. All he could was love her and show her that despite everything she mattered most to him. "I love you Garfield." She whispered burying her face in his neck.

"and I love you Raven Logan and I promise one day, we'll have a family no matter what."


	5. Day 5

**BBRAE WEEK 2017 DAY 5: Casual Love** Vs **Marriage**

A quiet little house in a city that was warm in the summers and cool in the winters, lived a sweet little family. Mornings were filled with learning and playing, while evenings were full of relaxing and snuggles. No matter what time it was there was always happiness and love in the brick home.

Amethyst, a bright inquisitive four year old, sat on the granite counter top, gazing up at her dad. The family was making dinner together. "Daddy when did you knew you loved mommy?" She questioned her legs swinging as she played with the ribbons on her light blue dress. Getting both her mothers logical brain and her fathers personality she was always babbling and questioning everything and anything.

"We were on a very scary mission.." The green man said frowning. "And I saw mommy in trouble. And I thought I'd rather get hurt then see her hurt." He stopped chopping the green peppers and leaned into the little one. "Mommy always made my heart race." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his left side. "See it's still beating fast." The little girl gape at him feeling his racing pumping heart and grinned. This in turn made the Changeling smile, seeing as it was just like her mothers. "I wanted to make her smile, I made it my life goal."

Raven perked up sending him an almost smile. "Your father never stopped perusing me." She told her as she held out a peeled apple to Zaiden, their youngest and most quiet of the entire bunch. Born just a year prior, the boy with dark green hair and light green skin was the spitting image of his father. He looked at the apple then his mother almost speaking a thousand words with one look. Raising both hands he carefully took it and placed it in his mouth. "Apple." Raven said softly only to have the infant repeat in a soft whisper. "aboul."

Gar reached over and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. " 'Still do to this day. If a man doesn't work for his love everyday he's not the right one." Raven sighed but it was clear she loved him with all her heart it was the way she couldn't hide her smiles from him. Inhaling her lavender and tea smell he sighed in peace. Pushing his head down he pressed his lips to her cheek. "When did you know you loved me Rae?"

Amethyst peeked up at her mom this time as her father moved to opened a can of corn, her very favorite. Raven thought back to her younger years when he wasn't half the man he was now. She recalled the moment instantly, as it came into her brain. It had been a year into officially coming out to the team, it the night of the Gutterson Ball that was held ever year. "Well Dad had been asking and asking me to go the ball. Like Cinderella." Raven began. Amethyst was very familiar with all the fairy tales since both her parents would read to her. Raven always went with the Grimm tales, while Gar took on a more Disney approach. "I didn't really want to go because mommy got bad headaches." She leaned in tapping the little girls nose. "I knew he was looking forward to it so I got all dressed up-"

"Mom what color was your dress?" She interrupted.

Raven rose a brow but gave a smile anyways, she was use to the girl always interrupting. "It was the color of your eyes baby." She answered staring at those bright big amethyst eyes.

"Oooh I bet you look like a princess." She said dreamily.

"Like a gorgeous princess." Gar cut in.

Raven chuckled shaking her head as she looked back at her son. "I got all dressed up and daddy was in his fancy suit and he took my hand and guess what?"

"You found a magic carpet?" She asked excitingly.

"Almost." Raven corrected. "Dad took me up to uncle Cyborgs roof, it was the Titan's roof back then, and he had made me my own special ball." She explained. "With delicious food and candles it was absolutely..."

"Beautiful?" She finished as Raven nodded.

"That's when I knew he was the one for me. Because he loved me so much he made sure I was never uncomfortable or sad." She step forward kissing his shoulder his sandlewood lemon grass after shave whiffed through her senses. "Or lonely." She whispered mainly for him to hear.

Garfield had a big smile grow on his lips hearing this. "I spent all week setting it up. I even had to keep her off the roof!" He threw an arm in the arm. "WHICH!" He exclaimed as Zaiden eyes went huge from being startled. "Was so hard because Mom's favorite place was the roof." He spun around and kissed both Zaiden and Raven's foreheads. "And she does the same for me. It's all about give and take." He looked at Am. "She opened my eyes to a world I don't know I was missing."

The little girl clapped and nodded. "You're like a fairy tale." Looked over at the book case full of stories her mother would read to her. "Daddy. Tell me about your wedding day?"

"Oh I was so nervous. But then I saw mommy. In this beautiful lace dress. I thought in that moment that surely I had died because I was in the presence of a goddess. Then it happen.. Something I had worked at for years. As she was walking down the aisle with uncle Dick guiding her, she looked up at me with a perfect dazzlingly smile. It was perfect and a picture I will never ever erase from my memory."

Amethyst eyes were big and full of wonder. "She smiled because you made her laugh?" she asked

"No even better." he smiled to his daughter. "She smiled because she was so happy."

Raven spoke up. "I smiled because I knew I was making the best decision of my life. I was marrying my best friend and being in love with him has been wonderful."

Ammy grinned hugging herself. "I'm going to marry my best friend one day too!"

Raven looked at Gar. "I hope so baby."

"I'm going to marry Ember. She's my bestest bestest friend." This made Raven laugh. As Am glanced up confused.

"I can marry her right mom?"

Raven gently stroked her cheek. "If you fall in love with her and you decide when your older that she's your very best friend no one else compares then yes you can marry her. That's the best part of marriage you can choose who makes you feel so loved and happy."

Garfield smiled at her. "Who ever you marry my little dove will be beautiful. And remember always put work into your love. Don't ever lose it."

Ammy nodded. "Even when we fight?" She asked.

"Yes especially when you fight. If you don't love her when you're mad you don't love her when you're not fighting."

"You love mommy when you're mad huh daddy?"

"I do." He looked to her. "Do you love me when you're mad?"

"Nope." She teased giggling into her hand. "Of course I love you daddy."

"Sometimes when were mad we need to remember how happy someone make us and then we can remember that we love them, no matter what. Even when I yell at Dad I still love him more than all jelly beans in the world." Raven added. The little girl beamed. "That's a lot of Jelly Beans!"

"The only people we love more than each other is you and your brother." Gar stated mixing the food in the pan.

Ammy giggled and swung her arms out to her mom and brother. "Hi Zaiden. Baby."

"Hi." came Zaiden's small voice as he looked at her.

"Are you happy bother?" She asked leaning against her mom.

"yus." he said plainly holding out a piece of his apple for her.

She took it and ate it happily. "Thank you, Mom I love you." She sang.

"I love you to my daughter."

" 'ove you." Zaiden mimicked his sister.

"I love you daddy and baby Zaiden."

Garfield smiled. "I have the best family ever."

"Dad can I have some corn now?" Came her happy little voice.

"Of course Dove."


End file.
